In Sickness and in Health
by Migothicsasuke
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Denial Isn't Healthy

**A/N: Caring Grimmjow is caring. :'B Please do not comment on the bit of OOC-ness going on here. I realize they aren't completely in character, but that's the way I like them. But feel free to review and say what you like anyway. :)**

Ulquiorra almost groaned when he got up in the morning. Almost. Even when no one was around he refused to show emotion, mainly because he didn't feel. Pain jolted up Ulquiorra's side but he didn't do anything, this had been happening for several days now, he wasn't too concerned. He went down a few hallways and stopped in front of Aizen's meeting room quietly. His side clenched and he made a low noise opening the door and stepping inside. "Ulquiorra." Aizen greeted as Ulquiorra nodded and took his place at the table. Surprisingly Grimmjow came in after Ulquiorra, even though he was almost always late. Grimmjow shot Ulquiorra a look as he sat down, but the pale arrancar ignored him.

All throughout the meeting Ulquiorra tried to pay attention, but he found it hard with the constant annoying twinges in his side. Grimmjow kept turning to stare at him, but each time Ulquiorra would ignore him or say some insult to get the other man looking away. As soon as the meeting was over and he had his duties arranged Ulquiorra was out the door. "Ulquiorra!" He heard, but knowing who called his name he ignored them. That is until he was slammed into the wall, his side clenching in protest, Ulquiorra let out a small yelp and was immediately angry at himself for showing weakness.

"You need to see someone for that." Grimmjow snarled. "For what Sexta?" Ulquiorra inquired his doll-like face expressionless. "For that fuckin' side of yours." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, just a bit. "And what would you know Sexta?" "For fuck's sake I have a fucking name Ulquiorra!" Ulquiorra looked away from the angry arrancar. "Trash." Grimmjow pulled his face to his, lifting his chin with his fingertips. His cerulean eyes softened as he said, "There's something wrong, Ulquiorra, and I don't like seeing you fuckin' hurt." Ulquiorra's side twinged. "Back away Grimmjow." Grimmjow, surprised in the use of his real name stepped back, and the shorter male walked past him.

As soon as he was around the corner out of sight, Ulquiorra touched his side in confusion. His body didn't usually feel pain like this; it was constant throbbing with occasional spikes of pain that was nearly unbearable. "Are you alright, Ulquiorra-san?" A voice asked tentatively. Ulquiorra turned expressionless to the voice, "I am fine." Szayel looked a little alarmed. "You were holding your side… are you in pain?" Ulquiorra's temper flared, if only a little. "I said I was fine." Szayel knew better then to argue, so he nodded. "If you need anything, feel free to come see me. The door is open." Ulquiorra stared blankly at him. "Thank you for your concern. But I am fine." He walked past the pink haired man and went to his room shutting the door.

_There's something wrong, Ulquiorra, and I don't like seeing you fuckin' hurt."_ Grimmjow. Why did Grimmjow care if Ulquiorra was in pain or not? He was trash, insignificant, but Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel a little touched at his concern. However he was fine, there was nothing wrong with him.

Ulquiorra had finished his duties, and his body was exhausted. Not to mention his side was screaming in misery, but Ulquiorra ignored it. He was fine, there was nothing wrong. He went down to dinner and ate, feeling a little unusual. It started in his stomach, but he finished eating anyway, excused himself and went outside. There was something wrong. He kept walking ignorant of the person following behind him. Suddenly Ulquiorra felt his stomach and side clench all at once, and he covered his mouth as his body shook and his daily intake of food hit the ground. Ulquiorra felt someone pull his hair out of the way, and the other rub his back a little roughly. "Just finish. I don't care." Grimmjow said, waiting for his superior to be done. Ulquiorra opened his mouth to protest but only covered his mouth once more as his stomach clenched again.

"That's right, just let it all out Ulquiorra. You'll be fine." Grimmjow said soothingly. He knew comforting Ulquiorra was useless, but he did it out of the little bit of respect he had for Ulquiorra. "Ahh." Ulquiorra suddenly hissed in pain as his side clenched tightly, and he shut his eyes. "Ulquiorra! Are you alright?" Grimmjow asked, now holding on tightly to Ulquiorra's collar. "I'm… fine." Ulquiorra said stubbornly before he blacked out, falling limp in Grimmjow's grip.

Grimmjow ignored the mess on the ground, he only picked Ulquiorra up by the waist, and put half over his shoulder as he went to the closer room of the two- Grimmjow's. He closed the door behind him, putting the pale man in his bed, putting the blankets around him. He then grabbed a nearby mint and put it between Ulquiorra's slightly parted black and white lips. "You need it more then I do, that shit must have tasted fucking gross." Grimmjow commented to the unconscious superior arrancar. "I mean the shit tasted gross to eat, let alone fuckin' barf up." He raised his hand running it through the soft dark locks of Ulquiorra's hair. He did that for a while, Ulquiorra not once moving.

Grimmjow grinned a little. "You are the fuckin' pretty one you know that? I wouldn't have held anyone else's fuckin' hair back. You're lucky I like you." Grimmjow paused after saying that, _I didn't fuckin' mean it like that. _Grimmjow thought shaking his head. "Thank you then." Ulquiorra said quietly. Grimmjow jumped, "Dude what the fuck? How long have you been awake?" Ulquiorra opened his emerald eyes scowling in a rare bout of emotion. "Since you shoved that mint down my throat." Grimmjow felt a blush form on his cheeks. "I didn't mean anything ya know… petting your hair like that." Ulquiorra's expression blanked. "Yes. I know."

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Ulquiorra said quieter then before, "Thank you." Grimmjow's blush darkened. "You're fuckin' welcome." Ulquiorra said nothing, but he stood up and his hand immediately flew to his side. "What the hell, sit the fuck down!" Grimmjow said, grabbing the back of the arrancar's hakama and pulling him back down on the bed. "That was bold." Ulquiorra commented, emotionlessly. Grimmjow turned him so he was in Ulquiorra's face, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened just a fraction. "I fuckin' care alright? I don't want to see ya be stupid and get hurt just cause of your pride. You're fuckin' better then that." Ulquiorra said nothing, but his heart was beating just a little bit faster then previously. _Must be exertion. _Ulquiorra excused his actions.

Grimmjow must have realized how close they were because his face flushed a little and he sat back, shoving Ulquiorra down further. "Go to fuckin' sleep, ya need it." He growled turning away from Ulquiorra and rigidly laying next to him facing away. Ulquiorra, since Grimmjow's back was turned, smiled a little and closed his eyes unexpectedly almost immediately falling asleep. Ulquiorra slowly woke up, his head foggy from sleeping for a long time. He went to shift, but a weight was pressed on him and he turned to see Grimmjow with his head against Ulquiorra's own smaller chest. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow. _Well. Grimmjow cuddles, that should be a bit of info that might "accidentally" slip to Nnoitra if Grimmjow pissed him off. But wait… then Nnoitra would think they're sleeping together. That pervert. No, it's better just to keep the information to himself. _Grimmjow purred a little in his sleep, snuggling even closer as he muttered, "Ulquiorra…" Ulquiorra felt blood warm his face at that, and he bit his lip trying to scoot away.

All at once Ulquiorra shifted too far, and he fell out of the bed Grimmjow on top of him. Grimmjow seemed to crush the smaller man under him, and he sat up quickly his eyes still half-shut. "What the fuck?!" He asked, and then looked down at Ulquiorra pinned underneath him. "Oh- shit." Ulquiorra sighed, "Will you quit the profanity and just get off?" Grimmjow released him with great reluctance; he had been in a good position to make Ulquiorra do whatever he wanted if he felt like it. But something held him back. Was it respect? Grimmjow secretly wondered if his feelings were getting the better of him again.


	2. They're Both Idiots

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews! Thanks to you, I refound some inspiration enough to make a chapter 2! C: Please enjoy, and tell me what you think. ~ **

The next day was even worse. Ulquiorra found himself gripping the railing down one of the endless staircases that led throughout their base. Nearly groaning in pain, Ulquiorra grabbed his side again and sat for a moment, wondering how he had gotten so sick. Cursing, he stood again and jogged down the steps hiding his pain. He felt it, someone was nearby and if his perception was correct, that someone was Grimmjow stalking him down the hallway. Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched for just a second, but he refrained from saying anything to the Sexta espada, after all Grimmjow just wasn't worth his time.

Only this time he was wrong, the pain was overwhelming. He felt the calm almost nonexistent barriers shatter around him as he stumbled forward, gasping for air. Grimmjow was suddenly next to him, and the walls that were always so white. Too white, darkened around him. He distantly heard, "Step away from him Sexta!" as someone else yelled, "What have you done to him?!" Ichimaru and… he could no longer tell who the other voice was. Recognition took too much effort. "Shut the fuck up, I'm the only thing keeping him standing." Grimmjow hissed, distantly. So distantly, and then everything was gone.

His own body felt diminished, weak. "Where am I?" Ulquiorra muttered, trying to sit up but a hand firmly kept him in place. "This time, you little fucker, you're not going anywhere." Ulquiorra held back a sigh… ignoring the relief that spread through him at Grimmjow's voice. "Ulquiorra-san, I utterly hate to say it but Grimmjow is correct. With your condition you shouldn't be moving." Ulquiorra opened his emerald eyes to study Szayel who shifted under the accusing stare. "Condition?" Szayel paused, then said, "Ulquiorra-san… your body is failing you. How long has it been since you properly slept and hydrated your body?" Ulquiorra paused, thinking. The last time he had even come close to sleeping the recommended eight hours was probably yesterday when he had slept in Grimmjow's room. "Exactly. Ulquiorra-san, at the pace you're going your body will fail completely. And it's possible you might die."

Ulquiorra bit back a retort and simply said, "Thank you for your advice Szayel." How is it possible that an arrancar could die of something so stupid like a human could? He knew that sustenance was important for everything to survive, but he hadn't expected that lack of it for an extended period of time could actually… kill him. "It's not advice Ulquiorra-san, it's a need. You must recover our pay the consequence. I've already spoken to Aiz-" Ulquiorra's hands wrapped around his neck so quickly that not even Grimmjow could hold him back. "You did WHAT?" He growled, his tone dropping several notches. "Stop it, you're gonna fuckin' kill him." Grimmjow snarled, trying to pull the smaller arrancar back, but Ulquiorra turned and shoved him hard.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy piece of trash! I'm sick of you and your unrequited concern for my well-being! And you Szayel… you have much to answer for after I speak to Aizen and reassure him I'm not like you two. I'm not weak, and I'm certainly not going to step back from my duties because of some-" He clutched his side as pain wracked him again, rendering him speechless. This time, he couldn't help but let a groan of misery escape his lips. "See? Listen to what the fuckin' geek is telling you, you fucker. He's being fuckin' serious and you're off spouting shit when you can hardly stand." Grimmjow shoved the smaller arrancar so he fell on to the bed and hissed quietly, "I will fuckin' sit on ya and make sure ya don't get up if I have to. So shut your fuckin' trap before I do it for you."

For once Ulquiorra was completely and utterly surprised. "Why?" He asked softly, and Grimmjow faltered a bit, his eyes flicking towards Szayel before he looked back at Ulquiorra. "Spit it out. Why what?" Ulquiorra touched his side absentmindedly, and asked, "Why are you so concerned for me? I call you names. I push you away, I fight with you constantly, and yet you fear for my life when you should be wanting to kill me. Why?" Grimmjow paused, looking over at Szayel again before he said, "Because. If you are dead then Aizen's gonna need a new fuckin' boy-toy, and it ain't gonna be me." With a resounding slap to Grimmjow's face, Ulquiorra shoved the Sexta espada off of him, rolled on to his good side, and curled up tightly trying to ignore the pain enough to sleep.

"You like him." Szayel whispered, quietly enough so only Grimmjow could hear. "Fuck you." Grimmjow said, and then sat next to the superior arrancar's bed obviously taking the roll of guarding Ulquiorra. With a smile on his lips, Szayel left the room knowing that eventually one of them would be smart enough to figure it out. His only question was if they could get over the denial enough to except it.


End file.
